Super Teen Extraordinaire?
by In A Blue Moon's Light
Summary: Teenagers are The Kids Next Door's enemy, but this one's different, very different. Rated T for safety since Freakazoid is what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Okay... To start it off: I OWN NOTHING!

"...": Dialogue (If it doesn't sound like it though it's not (which you'll find in the first sentence))

_italics:_ Thoughts or emphasis

**((**...**))** Author comments (I'm writing in a Lemony Snicket-like style...)

**(#)** footnotes

* * *

Nigel Uno, better known amongst his friends as "Numbah One," **((**At least that's how it's spelled in all official Kids Next Door Records, as well as unofficially, and when spoken but for the sake readability I will write it as _number_ in this story.**))** sat on the couch in his house, the one at the bottom of the tree. He wasn't allowed in the treehouse at the moment because he _had_ to be down to greet his cousins, teenage cousins might he add, and aunt and uncle. He had so many more important things he could be doing right now, but nooo~. Even worse they were taking forever to arrive. So what if they lived in Washington DC? It wasn't _that_ far away, and The Kids Next Door had technology that would have had him to the moon and back ten times since he'd started waiting. He jumped off the couch and started pacing mumbling to himself, something along the lines of, "Stupid... Dad... Waiting... Cousin Dex...". Then someone else entered the room.

"Number One watch'ou **(1)** doing down here." It was Number Five.

"My dad's making me wait for my cousins to get here and greet them."

"Why doesn't Number Five stay down here and wait with you."

"No. It's not the cousin you think it is... I really don't think you want to meet him."

"I didn't think it was anyone I knew but I'm staying down here and there ain't nothing you can do to stop me."

Nigel let out an annoyed sigh, but conceded.

"Fine."

- - - _ _ _ - - -

"Moo-om! That's the hundredth time Duncan hit me in the arm. Make him stop!" a voice that was easily discerned as that of a teenage boy by how it cracked and wavered with every word, of course it never helped that he kept count.

"Duncan we're almost there, can you quit hitting Dexter for just a bit?"

"OW!" or in other words no. Duncan would get his just desserts from Freakazoid that was for sure.

"Hey look, we're here." Dexter's father, Douglas, said after parking the car distracting Duncan long enough for Dexter to get out of the car, and get a head start. Although it didn't last long because he soon found himself awestruck by his cousin's house. At first glance it looked like a normal house, but if you looked closer you realized that the giant tree wasn't growing behind the house, but from it. Fortunately that shock didn't hit Duncan until he was ready to hit Dexter again, and he still did, but with his eyes off him, and mouth gaping. They had never visited their Uno family, the Unos had always visited them.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Dexter asked once he was out of range of his brother's reflexive hits.

"According to the address it is." Dexter, eager to get inside before something bad happened, like it usually did around him, went to knock on the door, which was answered by a young girl he didn't know, not like he knew anyone in this town.

- - - _ _ _ - - -

"And you are?" Number Five asked with the respect she'd give just about any teenager, in other words, none.

"I'm Dexter Douglas, Nigel's cousin. Who are you?" Number Five ignored his question and turned towards Number One.

"It's for you."

"Hey Nigel."

"Dexter." The response was cold, and almost resentful. He motioned for Dexter to come in, and soon the missing members of each family entered the room. "Can I go now dad?"

"Well alright Nigel, why don't you take Dexter too? He's into that gizmo stuff you have. Right Dex?"

Dexter nodded, he really didn't care as long as he could get away from Duncan. Nigel opened his mouth to protest, but the look on his father's face was dead serious, so he closed his mouth and looked to Number Five, who jut shrugged.

"Fine, come on." and he walked off followed by Number Five, he didn't really seem to care about letting Dexter follow them and walked on as fast as could still be called walking. Dexter quickly jumped from his seat, grabbed his laptop**(2)**, and ran off after the two to an elevator of sorts**(3)**.

- - - _ _ _ - - -

When Dexter got off the elevator he was too distracted to notice the two kids sneaking up on him from behind.

"GAH!" Being who he was Dexter was finding it impossible to get them off, despite his struggles, and _that_ option was out of the question.

"Oy Number One! What's with the teenager?"

"He's my Cousin Dexter, so would you please get off of him?" They did. "My dad's making me-" While Nigel continued Dexter got up and looked around he saw the two kids who had been on him one was a boy wearing an orange hoodie and jeans, and the other a girl in an oversized green sweater and tights, Nigel and his friend who had opened the door were next to a chubby boy wearing an aviators cap with the number two on it. Before Dexter could really take in to much his cousin was interrupted by a large noise as several metal claws burst into the room, and one grabbed everyone in the room.

"How _delightful_ to see you Kids Next Door." Five voices spoke in unison, and intended to go on, but were distracted. "What? Who is this."

"He's my cousin, now can we please get on with it?"

Dexter kinda just zoned out from there. He knew what he had to do. He just didn't want to do _it_ in front of everyone.

**

* * *

**

Evil cliffhanger of doom...

Footnotes:

(1)And here you see my failed attempt at Number Five's dialect... I shan't be keeping it up anymore...

(2)I figured that Dex would have one... I mean he's Dexter Douglas, I think the only reason he didn't have one in the series is that they weren't half as big as they are now... (rather I think in literal terms that sentence is incorrect...)

(3)First I'd like to congratulate myself on two foot notes in one sentence, and now on to the footnote... I don't believe in the actual series it's ever shown how Nigel/Number One and the rest of the Sector V operatives get up from the house... so if my statement was incorrect please tell me because this IS going to show up later and I'd like it to be correct

And so now to finish up my comments-

Freakazoid:Hey! Why wasn't I in the fanfic?

You'll get your turn, it was the prologue! WAIT A SECOND! I am NOT doing author's comments like these... It drives me crazy when authors think they're cool because a character or two is in their comments.

Freak:But I wasn't in the actual story...

FINE! Just this once

Freak:And every other time I'm not in the story...

And every other time you're not in the story... Wait a second, what have I gotten myself into?

I need to go reinforce the fourth wall...


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry. It has now been over two years since I updated this story. I unfortunately just don't have the muse to write it anymore, and I am so sorry about that. I hate to be this author. I was just going to let this die. It was really hard for me to write and back when I was still trying to keep it up it sent me into a writer's block that I've just finally gotten over since around the first chapter. I felt though that with all of you guys who liked it so much I couldn't just drop it though. And it just so happens I have an incomplete second chapter that I thought I had finished and posted. When I went to clean it up and finish it I just couldn't. I started out this story with no real overarching plot in mind and what little I did have I didn't write down. I found I couldn't finish this chapter because one I'd forgotten where it was supposed to go, and two I was still having trouble writing it and just knew it would suck up my muse again which I have been using now with characters of my own who I love and are easy and to write. This unfortunately was just too hard to keep writing, and though I love you all for liking it even though I think my writing was not the best then. If I could I would write more, but for me this had just reached its end. What little I did have planned I will synopsize with you. Dexter was never a KND agent, nor had he ever gotten into the KND databases for teenage evilness, however the teens were going to kidnap him and attempt to get him to join, and it would have been up to the KND to get him back safe. Unfortunately that will never happen. As for my other story I don't know. I have almost two more full chapters for it but I don't know if it will ever update. So enjoy this last incomplete chapter of super teen. I'm sorry I couldn't give you better. Blue moon's light signing out.

"When we left our hero he was in a potentially life threatening situation, and DEXTER JUST 'FREAK OUT' ALREADY!" Dexter heard a voice in his head, well he really only heard the last part mainly because his mind was crowded with his own thoughts as well as that the fact that the voice had more been speaking to himself, and anyone else who was listening.

At the moment Dexter could talk to himself without any wary eyes since Nigel and his friends were listening to the monologue of the intruders.

"But..." Dexter stopped, realizing that it would be pointless. The other half of his personality rarely (if ever) spoke back to him, and at the moment somethings where more important than protecting his identity right now, like LIVING. "AH FREAK OUT!" And his body, while still restrained, twisted and turned into a now familiar shape.

"HEY! Guess who's in the fanfic!"the blue newcomer was so quickly out of the claw that was restraining him everyone forgot that he was ever in it. "You know this author really needs to figure out who the main character is. I mean COME ON! She's centering the story around DEXTER, wimpy, Dexter Douglas." He quipped leaning against the arm that was holding his other half's cousin. "Anyway, you are?" He asked the aggressors and it seemed like he was actually going to let them answer, but just after the five mouths opened in unison he interrupted them, blurting out, "EVIL!" He then proceeded to gather up the mechanical arms which held the children captive, and gave them a "hug" so strong and that that the internal workings broke and caused a short that opened the claw and let Dexter's cousin and his friends free. and keep the gigantic robot which was holding those five children who looked all too innocent, by Dexter's standards even. He then proceeded to toss the shell as far as he could, yelling "HAVE A NICE TRIP!"

. . . _ _ _ . . .

What surprised Nigel the most was the sincerity of that imperative. From his standpoint it almost seemed, and as it was this strange newcomer did. Once freed his team pointed their weapons at this, "weirdo," he may have just defeated the The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, but that was no indication to who's side he's on. As if sensing how they felt about him he decided to try and make it worse, at least that's how Nigel interpreted it. He turned around and bowed with the loudest "THANK YOU~!" he had ever heard in his life. Followed by everything and anything along the lines of "it was all in a day's work," despite the fact that no one was praising him.

"Oi, who're you?"


End file.
